


Knight in shining prawn suit (TEASER)

by Poyo_Chan64



Category: Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Rescue Missions, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poyo_Chan64/pseuds/Poyo_Chan64
Summary: As Riley tries to survive on the oceanic planet 4546b, he recieve a distress call from a female survivor held captive by a Reaper Leviathan. Will Riley be able to save her? or will he perish trying to do so?
Relationships: Ryley Robinson/Original Character(s)





	Knight in shining prawn suit (TEASER)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview for a Subnautica fanfiction I had in mind for quite a while, I am still unsure if I will be able to write it down entirely, but I still wanted to share the idea to the world. Feel free to tell me what you think in the comments. Enjoy reading :) 
> 
> (Ps: Sorry for any english mistake, still working on it )

After putting on the diving gears, Riley was about to proceed out of the seabase when:

_“Captain, incoming message”_ Announced the automated voice of the radio.

The men stopped dead in his track, hand still pressed on the hatch and looked at the device with a confused look. “Incoming message?” That’s new…usually, the radio only says “a new message as arrived” so what’s with the sudden change?

Unless…

Riley started to think. It specified that the message is incoming, not that it came from somewhere, meaning that this message may be recent, if not live. Then it hit him…this is a live message! There is another survivor who is still alive on this planet! Without hesitation, he went straight toward the radio (almost tripping a couple of time because of his fins) and pressed the red button.

** -Broadcasting live distress call from lifepod 24- **

_*Sigh of relief* Thank god it’s finally working…! This is lifepod 24. I…I am in dire need of help! Landing went through without any issue (*muttering* except for the head trauma). No significant damage to the lifepod save from the communication system, but I fear I have a bigger problem at hand…_

_There is that… **thing** , a leviathan class creature commonly know as Reaper roaming around my lifepod. I think that it took a liking to me, it watch over me like a hawk. If I swim to far, it will chase me and bring me back to my pod. I feel like I’m being held captive… *sigh* _

_Somehow, I manage to gather enough resource to fabricate a repair tool to fix the radio, which lead to this message: please, come to my aid. My stock are running low, and I am barely able to catch anything with the Reaper around, it is only a matter of time before I die of either starvation or thirst, although I do believe thirst will get to me first *forced laugh*_

_So please…if anyone can hear this…please I beg of you: please help me, I won’t be able to make it on my own. My location should be uploaded into your PDAs as soon as I am done broadcasting this message, please hurry. Lifepod 24, over._

** -Lifepod 24 terminated the broadcast, signal location uploaded to your PDA- **

Riley stared at the radio with his jaw dropped and eyes wide open. He didn’t know what shocked him the most: the fact that there is truly someone else who survived the Aurora’s crash and is still around to tell the tales, or the fact that a reaper leviathan, an alien creature qualified by the PDA as a brainless and highly aggressive fauna, took a liking to a living creature to the point of guarding it like a princess in a tower? 

Regardless, after hearing the desperate call of the survivor (who he assume to be female, judging by the tone of their voice), he knew he couldn’t just sit there an watch, he have to do something. With his mind set up, he removed his fins and walked toward his locker room. Exploration can wait, there is a survivor in distress. First, he needed to supply her with more food, in case he isn’t able to get her out first try. He grabbed a carry-all and filled it to the brink with water bottle and nutrient block. He made sure there was enough to last for weeks. Once that was done, he needed to fabricate a second set of gears for the survivor to use.


End file.
